A Thieving Deity
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: When Kazuma became Masked Thief and infiltrated nation castle Iris live in, he's indirectly making a deity. and this is the story of Masked Thief doable, A Thieving Deity... which somehow took Kazuma appearance when wearing mask, but he's by some mean related and connected to Kazuma. Warning: Contain some LN spoiler.
1. Prolog

**Warning: Contain some LN spoiler, little OOC, etc**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Editor: AquaIsUseless**

Prologue: A Thieving Deity

In place where thief people class gather, thieving guild. Some people may consider them as nasty, but quite a lot of chivalrous and good people show up here. Like the Silver haired thief, who is looked up to by many members of this guild.

There was a meeting. Meetings weren't too unusual, but today's topic was more intriguing.

"Ok everyone, let the meeting start. today's topic is about them."

The receptionist lady showed a picture of a wanted poster, of the masked thieving group.

"Eh? What's up with chivalrous thief? He's being wanted now? What is that? The bounty? Wait is that.."

"200 million eris?!"

"What the hell? I could retire with that money! How did he get such a huge bounty?!"

"You don't know what happened?"

"I have just heard he steals from corrupt nobles.."

"Everyone, please be silent! I will tell you why he's being wanted and has a companion now."

"Now he has a companion? Damn, I need a party…"

"Please silent… as you know, he targets corrupt nobles and donates it to the poor and the orphans."

"So? Stealing from some corrupt nobles isn't enough to get that much of a bounty on you."

"They infiltrated a castle, the castle where Iris-sama lives in…"

"What?"

They were all confused… why would chivalrous thief infiltrate the princess' castle? As far as they know, the princess was a good person… nothing suspicious about her.

"Is Iris-sama corrupt?"

"No, when I asked her royal guard… they just said chivalrous thief just stole two items, both being worn by her"

"Uh…"

It was evident that they were thinking about something lewd.

"What they stole was Iris' ring and a necklace… which somehow can switch people's souls according to the information we gathered."

"Eh? Why does she have a necklace that can switch souls?"

"Because she didn't know about it until recently, Kazuma switch soul with Iris."

"I don't know what to say, lucky bastard… or poor guy…."

"That doesn't matter for now… let's discuss who the new companion of chivalrous thief…"

"Hold on… Iris-sama is still a good person right?"

"She's a good princess, she's just a victim of that dangerous item… who's given her that might be nasty person."

"The prince?"

"Eh? No, I heard that necklace was originally from Lord Alderp… I recently learned about it because of his disappearance?"

"Ah, he's quite nasty person… Princess almost became a victim of that evil lord…"

"Fuh…"

"Are you done talking about the princess and that fat lord? So now, let's talk about other member of chivalrous thieving group."

"The Masked thief?"

"Yeah, him… what do you think he really is?"

"A Demon King General?"

"Possibly, but no… his power level, if I remember, Kazuma said he's close in strength"

"Uh… so having power at the same level as a Demon General… A Crimson Demon?"

"I would agree with you because of his black hair and interesting outfit, but his eyes are hidden by the mask, so we can't tell for sure, also, he has an interesting skill set, basic elemental magic, thieving skills, and also a skill that knocks out his opponent instantly… he also has a big mana pool…"

"He's sounds like an Adventurer class Crimson Demon…"

"That is impossible, Crimson Demons don't want the weakest class, all of them are Chuuni arch wizards…"

"So who is he? Another Japanese?"

"I hope so, even Mitsurigi-dono got beaten by him…"

"What? He even beat Mitsurigi? Only time Mitsurigi was defeated was by the weak adventurer Kazuma using tricks from what i have heard."

"The Masked thief defeated Mitsurigi in an instant… like…"

"… like Kazuma?"

"No, unlike Kazuma, he warned him before attacking, Kazuma would have attacked before he even had the chance to think. He used [Create Water] on his mouth and nose, then freezed it with magic"

"Uh, that is a little sadistic"

"Maybe..He's...a Deity"

Said a thief in a purple dress

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who else has that huge of a mana pool besides the Crimson Demons? Devils don't interfere with humans except for getting dark emotions…"

"You mean because he has a huge mana pool, he's a deity? A fricking god?"

"I mean who else want to risk their potential as adventurer? For weakest I can agree, but for strongest? Thief being really useful if they know some of archer skill or type of trap that use magic… can you see the dot?"

"Masked thief… he's laughing at night time…"

"Huge mana pool…"

"Uses basic elemental magic and thief skills at the same time…"

"Has an unknown skill…"

"Ah, now I can see… he's our god…"

"A Thieving Deity!"

All the people there shouted at a birth of the Thievery god.

"And that's how I was formed, Regina…"

I was telling my story to Regina, goddess of puppetry and vengeance…She is so little .

"Well, that story was kinda dull and all… but why are you telling this story to minor goddess like me? I'm a dark goddess…"

"Oh, I'm actually born from Kazuma's alter ego… and a term like "dark goddess" doesn't matter to me."

"Boya? Why has become the masked thief… so you're telling me you're boya other half?"

"Half right, half wrong… sure, I share powers with Kazuma, but I'm not his half… when he's using his mask, that time I'm his half."

"Pretty weird considering we already have Wolbach and her half as weird cat… so now you're god? Which field do you control?"

"Well, I'm actually a fallen god since formed… my field are thievery and…"

"And?"

"BADASSERY!"

I stood up and struck an awesome pose

She looked at me with confused eyes

"What in the Heavens? What kind of field is that?"

"Oh well, I need to go back to the mortal plane again…"

"We're already in mortal plane, uh… boya's half?"

I gave this dark goddess a mischievous smile as I got up.

"Just call me… Assistant-kun, A fallen god who's assisting a chivalrous thief… by the way, you want me to share your religion to my followers? I heard your precious follower, Celestina… or is it Serena? Convert religion to Axis cult to save herself from being raped."

"You're really something else, Boya ha… Assistant-kun."

End Of Prologue

Next: Chapter 1: *** * ** ****

**Author's note: Betweener here, I'm BetweenIandGirl. This time I wrote a story from friend idea. he have idea, but not it's PLOTS… since I hear his idea, some PLOTS keep popping up in my mind… like some encounter for next chapter or something… I don't want to spoil it with the title, so I just censored the name of next chapter, good luck decipher it also give a reviews to this story… oh, btw I might be slowly update this story because until February, I will rarely online… See ya**

**Editor's note: AquaIsUseless here. This is the first fanfic I have Beta read, this was originally my idea, but since I am shit at writing and lazy, I never wrote it so i shared the idea on Discord and BetweenIandGirl picked it up. I decided to beta read the chapters. Please leave your criticisms on the reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contain some LN spoiler, little OOC, etc**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Editor: AquaIsUseless**

**Chapter 1: How I Am Here**

**Part 1**

A big storm was due to come today, despite that fact, you could see children playing in the streets of a village near Alcanteria

One of them was wearing a limited edition Vanir mask, he was pretending to be the Masked Thief. Either his persona or his mask was making him popular amongst kids.

"Fuhahaha! I'm the Masked thief! I shall bring justice upon corrupt nobles!"

"Yeah, yeah, we already got it, you have a cool mask….I hope I had it though, I is always out of stock"

"Don't worry, the employee of that store said he will be making these again soon enough."

"Really?! Finally! I can get it."

"Why are crows surrounding me? Gah! Don't attack me!"

"HUSH! HUSH!"

"Gak! Gak!"

"HIYAA!"

The kid who was wearing the Vanir mask was being attacked by crows, and the other kids were trying to help him.

"Ah! My Mask!"

"DAMN CROWS! BRING BACK MY FRIEND'S MASK!"

"GAGAGAGAK!(HAHAHA! Finally got Vanir's mask! We will use it for revenge!)"

The crows flew away with the Vanir mask they stole.

"My mask!"

"….We are gonna go shopping together, alright?"

"… But I want my mask back…"

Crows that stole the Vanir mask were flying toward Alcarentina, and when they reached the gate for stop area because storm are getting strong, one of them getting hit by lightning and Vanir mask gotten hit too, but for whatever reason, Vanir mask doesn't get damage but now full of electricity and storm wind making it fly toward center of hot spring(which is now center of holy water).

When Vanir mask got into holy water, electricity flow through it making magnetic near, collecting dirt toward Vanir mask. Slowly but sure, Vanir mask have a body now and suddenly lightning chain hitting it again and again.

This lighting chain continues until storms are done, light are slipping between clouds that are now no longer a storm… shining Vanir masks that are having a body, and also a consciousness.

This creature is now trying to sit and look at his hand.

And this is 'Me' that doesn't know anything.

**Part 2**

"Huh, why am I naked in water… or rather, who am I?"

I don't remember anything, But I heard something

"Assistant…kun?"

Just what in hell am I? Is that my name?

"Huh, better search clothes…. Steal!"

Huh? Why do I know this skill? And where do these clothes come from?

I looked around and saw a person… who is now naked.

"Uh… hi?"

"Whaaaa! Masked thief humiliated me! I can't marry anymore!"

"The Hell!?"

That person is male, why can't he marry? And this whole steal are pure accident.

"Huh, better wear this cloth first."

I almost forgot I'm naked too, so I just wear this outfit.

Black cloth, black pants, and black boots with black scarf around my neck, plus a mask which I don't know why I am wearing. I see my reflection in the water.

"Somehow I look like a thief…. Am I really a thief?"

Maybe going to town can help. So I walk toward the gate of this place.

When I reach the gate, I'm greeted by a couple guards.

"Hi?"

"M-Masked thief!? W-what are you doing here?"

"I don't know either."

"Y-you better run off."

"Why?"

The guards point their finger to their back and I notice a fast wind… no, that's a crowd of people.

"Axis Cultists are currently hunting you down!"

"Crap."

I sense a huge trouble coming from that crowd after the guard's short explanation.

"That's the thief that humiliated me!"

Is that the person I stole clothes from earlier!? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL NAKED AMONGST THAT CROWD!

"GOTTA RUN! ESCAPE!"

"Please be safe!"

Just a thing that's weird, why do the guards want me to escape? And want me safe?

No, don't think that, just keep running and stay away from that crazy crowd.

"Don't run! When I get you, I can clear my tab! My two hundred million eris!"

"No, I will be the one who gets him! After that I can build a harem full of young girls!"

"WHY AM I BEING CHASED BY SOME WEIRDO CULTISTS!?"

I can't believe I'm waking up in a city full of weirdos who have an insatiable lust for money and women

I just keep running, this crowd can't match my speed but it keeps growing bigger every second…

Uh… I want someone to help me get out of this situation.

"Pssst, here."

"Huh?"

I swear I hear something, but I can't see anything besides the terrifying rage fueled crowd

"Cra-WAAAAAH!"

I am being pulled by something! Where am I?

"Where's that masked thief? I really want to capture him and earn the money, then I can finally fulfill my destiny of creating a harem full of young girls and "Ara Ara" MILFs alike! I will have my hands on every girl in the universe!"

"I swear, I saw him here! And I am going to do that!"

It seems like they are still pursuing me.

"Are you alright?"

I look at the source of the voice and see a girl wearing skimpy clothing. She is presumably a thief.

"I'm fine, but who are you?"

She's smiling? Somehow the smile looks shady.

"Thia, I'm one of your followers, Thieving Deity."

"Eh?"

Eh?

**Part 3**

I think I might be crazy.

"So you're telling me, I'm some sort of deity?"

"Yes. You are the Thieving deity, you don't know that?"

"I am a….what again"

"You are a thieving deity, you should know that, you are the deity afterall!"

"Why would I be a deity, right, I may have appeared in a fountain without any memories, but that doesn't mean you should think I am a god!"

Besides, Why would they worship a thieving deity, aren't Gods supposed to be good?

"You don't remember the time you saved the princess…?"

"Eh…"

The girl is looking at me weirdly.

"You… don't remember anything?"

"No, nothing, but I think I can remember something….."

"What is that?"

"I'm Assistant-kun."

"Pfft, bwahahaha!?"

"What's so funny!?"

"Does your "Big Boss" call you that…? Heh"

"Big Boss?"

Is that the name of the person the voice I heard earlier belonged to? Wait, that is more like a title, isn't it?

"Yeah, you're the underling of the Chivalrous Thief."

"Chivalrous?"

"Yeah, Chivalrous, the good hearted thief."

"Isn't stealing bad?"

"What about you? You stole something too right?"

I remember that I stole a person's clothes before meeting Thia.

"Yeah, you're right… but my morality isn't important."

"Sure, stealing is bad… but the Chivalrous Thief does it for a reason."

"What reason?".

"I don't know what's the reason, but one thing for sure, they do it for saving people."

"They?"

"You're also a part of her group, since you helped her steal the necklace of the Princess, which was a part of a scheme by the nobles."

"I don't know, I'm such that person… by the way, where are you bringing me to?"

"We're going to the thief guild in a city nearby."

"Not from that city right?"

"Yup, I am an outsider here, thankfully, I am from Axel. You know, the beginner town"

"Then why did you come here? And where is your party?"

"Thieves are useful in dungeon raids and stuff, so they are in high demand. They often end up switching parties often, I came here to search for jobs, but I made a huge mistake"

From the short time I spent here, I can see why. Well, it was my whole life, but even an infant can see it

"By the way, when will we reach the other city?And can you not refer to me as just 'you'. Speaking so casually with a god feels disrespectful. "

Thia now looks shocked and scared… uh, were my words too harsh for her?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Assistant-sama!"

"Don't call me that! it is even worse!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Thieving-sama!?"

"That's more weird! Just calling me Assistant-kun is good enough!"

"I'm sorry, I'm deeply sorry…"

Thia was still stiff, so I grabbed her by the shoulders and said

"I accept your apology Thia, just calm down."

"Thank you, Thank you, Assistant-kun-sama…"

She immediately closed her mouth with her hands.

"You know what? Having "Assistant-Kun" as your name is weird enough on its own, so whatever."

"Sorry."

"So, when are we reaching the city?"

"We will reach it when the sun is far in the west, Assistant-kunsa-"

She closed her mouth with her hands again.

"Just call me whatever you want, it will be a little long journey, then, can you tell me some stories?"

Thia now has sparkling eyes? Is it that exciting to tell a story to me?

"I will gladly do anything for my deity, I will gladly throw away my virginity for you if-"

"Don't throw away your virginity like that! Do that when you have a boyfriend! And intimacy is only allowed between lovers!"

"Hahaha, I didn't expect Assistant-kunsa-… be a deity that cares about a follower."

"Of course I care! You saved me!"

"EH!? Does that mean… I'M ONE OF YOUR SPECIAL FOLLOWERS!?"

"DON'T MAKE SOMETHING UP! EVERY FOLLOWERS IS SAME TO ME! AND I CARE ABOUT ALL!?"

"Hm, but somehow I feel Assistant-kunsa-… is being a tsundere… what's a tsundere again?"

"Thia…"

"Y-yes?"

"Want divine punishment so that you can't get pregnant?"

Thia's face suddenly went pale

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T! I NEED AN OFFSPRING!"

"Just kidding, but if you continue I will do it for sure…"

"Huhu, Thanks Assistant-kunsama…"

Actually, I don't know how to do a divine punishment, but whatever…. She got into my bait… is my follower this easily tricked?

"Just tell me some stories."

"Oh right, this is a famous Novel right now, the story of Thy Name…"

Somehow I feel this story will be boring for me.

**Part 4**

"And that's how Dragon Knight from Neighbor Country is in Belzerg right now."

"Zzzzz…"

"Really? My deity? It's already ten stories and you always sleep when I'm done storytelling…"

I don't know what I'm doing.

Today I met my deity, Masked Thief.

I know he's Thieving Deity that rules over thievery and one field that no one knows yet.

But what type of deity he is, I am not sure, the masked cult doesn't confirm anything about our deity except his rule over thievery.

Is he Dark God, Evil God, Former God, Fallen God, or Whatever God… no one knows what kind of god he is. And still described as Unnamed Deity for now.

Why am I a follower of a mysterious deity? A masked thief at best… I really don't know, I just moved that he's saving princess Iris.

"… but his threat about divine punishment is really something."

If he can divine punish me so that I can't get pregnant, I will probably end my life… I know in the future when I'm married, my husband will want a kid or two, so it would be pretty bad if I continue teasing him.

He's a scary deity that can cut your offspring if he wants it, but he's just a chivalrous thief right now.

"Still, what's happened to him that he doesn't remember anything?"

Did he drink an amnesia potion? Potion that's only owned by certain nobility…

Ah, yeah… that might be the case, he often steals from noble treasure making what I'm thinking might be the case.

Probably a noble that has access to that dangerous amnesia potion lives in Alcarentina and my deity wasn't lucky this time, just lucky enough to escape from prison.

Okay, let's check outside… is that a city on horizon?

"Wake up Assistant-kunsa-… we almost reached the city!"

"Hoam, almost there? Ok… can you guide me by arm? I still feel sleepy."

….

Does he rule over sloth too? But doesn't Wolbach rule over sloth?

So I put one of his arms on my shoulder, and he's still sleepy until half way to thieving the guild.

Is this really my deity?

**Part 5**

I stuck looking at this building.

Thia said it's Thieving Guild but….

Isn't it an Eris Church!?

"Uh… can you explain why Eris Church is the Thieving Guild?"

"Wait a second, you said you don't remember anything? Why do you know the Eris Church?"

Huh, her words make sense. However, I don't know about it and that word just popped up in my mind.

"Uh… instinct?"

"Whatever, we're going underground."

What? We sneak up on church just to go underground.

Luckily that isn't the case, Thia guides me to a nearby door that looks like it is being used as a garage, and it's nearby the church.

"Say, why is the Thieving Guild near the church?"

"It is believed that Chivalrous Thief religion is Eris Sect, apparently after there's news about Chivalrous Thief in the city, there will be a lot of donations Eris Sect getting."

"Hmm, so that means I'm related to Goddess Eris?"

"That's unknown, just only you know it for sure, but it's clear as day that you're underling of an Eris Sect people."

"Is my cult still minor?"

"Still minor compared to Eris, or rather, this religion lives with Eris Sect shadow."

"Now I feel like I'm one of Eris' devoted angels."

"That's unknown too, so far we just only know fallen angels here."

We continue talking without noticing we already open the door and are going inside the Thieving Guild.

"… Is that…"

"Thia… are you…"

"BRINGING OUR DEITY HERE!?"

"It's bad!? His Big Boss will search for him!"

"Calm down! Everyone! Calm down!"

There's commotion when they see me.

After being calmed down by Thia, all of them bow… no, prostrate and pray to me.

I feel something again, it's like Thia but feel I'm getting more powerful and mana regeneration faster.

"Uh… can you all get up? I don't remember anything about whether I'm being deity or a thief…"

"Ah, could it be Masked-sama doesn't remember he's a chivalrous thief?"

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Maybe this will help?"

The Guild lady brought me a wanted poster, it's a drawing of me and what I assume is my Big Boss.

Hm, What's that scene I'm imagining!? I saw a tentacle monster with my own underling and Big Boss!?

"AAAAARGGH!"

There's more memory popping up in my brain! I don't know why this memory feels like it's not from me, I feel inserted and pushed hard enough in my brain! I'm hurt internally!

"Assistant-kunsama!?"

Even when Thia calls me, my mind is already in a mesh about my memory.

But somehow there's a gap of the memory, all memory I have is when I'm wearing a mask.

One thing for sure, I'm living in Axel… then why was I in Alcarentina before?

When the pain is over, I feel a string attached to me… not a physical string, but what's this string? It's like being attached to my own heart and consciousness.

Suddenly a sudden image caused me such pain that I held my head.

There's an image of me, standing in front of a mirror. Somehow I feeling compelled to following whatever he's doing

He opens his mouth and starts to pose, somehow I feel doing the same thing.

"I'm an incredible member of Silver Haired Grup! The masked thief!"x2

I feel this image of me is in Axel city, I feel his presence in a direction. Which is to say, I feel myself splitting into two individuals.

Somehow I and my image say the same thing and I snap back to reality after he wears out his mask while I'm not… there's a blur on his face.

"Our deity, are you alright?"

Thinking what I'm imagining before and thinking now, making me burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Assistant-kunsama!?

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

I calm down the crowd that freaks out when I'm laughing.

"Then why are you laughing like crazy?"

I'm grinning at everyone here.

"That's because I'm just a half of a thieving deity."

"HUH!?"

"There's the others of our deity!?"

I smile at them.

"Yup, and he's at Axel but I don't want to interrupt him as he lives his own life."

"So what are you saying is… you're everywhere?"

"No, there's just two of us… something is happening that is making us split into two."

"Ah, right… Wolbach is splitting into two when she's sealed… maybe that's what is happening to our Masked Thief-sama."

There's silence.

"Whatever! But I like to have my own card since I don't have one with me."

"R-right… follow me Masked Thief-sama."

I'm following the guild lady to the counter.

She seems to be preparing something.

"Can you put your hand in this crystal?"

I do as I was told, and under the crystal a light appeared, touching a card that's prepared.

So the guild lady sees my card first before handing it to me… somehow I want to read it out loud.

Nickname: Masked Thief(common) Assistant-kun(Chivalrous Thief Group)

Realname: -

… why my realname is a strip anyway? I ask guild lady silently

"Uh… cause apparently we really don't know your name or you're unnamed deity for now."

Okay…

Race: Divine Being

Huh, neat to say that I'm just a divine being and not a god or deity and I was relieved about this.

Level: 1

Intelligent: 70(above average)

Agility: 83(Almost high)

Magic: 62(above average)

Strength: 55(above average)

Defense: 55(above average)

Luck: BFACDE(Luck is so godly that breaks the limits.)

Everyone was silent when I said my luck. Which is to say not a number but a bunch of character letters.

"Is our deity luck a bunch of letters?"

"Yeah."

"Lady, what does this letter on my luck stats mean?"

"Uh… I don't really sure… but your stats might break the limits of what can be recorded on adventurer cards."

There's a little moment of silence before…

"YEAAAAH! GODDESS ERIS MIGHT BE MASKED THIEF ALLY IF SHE GIVES OUR DEITY THIS MUCH LUCK!"

"Yeah! Praise to Eris-sama and Masked Thief-sama!"

This guild is full of praise to me and Eris, the goddess which shadowed me.

But then again, why do I need a card in the first place?

"Assistant-kunsa… would you like to learn some skill?"

"Oh yeah, I would love to."

I guess learning some skill is one of the reasons.

"When Assistant-kunsa… already requires some skills, what will you do next?"

I just smiled at Thia who's asking me some question.

"Bring justice upon the corrupt noble and if I can, reunite with my Big Boss and Other half."

"Oh, good luck with that."

"I have off-limits luck you know."

Even if it's between a deity and his follower, somehow my conversation with them feels like one of close friends.

End Of Chapter 1

Next: Chapter 2: ********* *** ****

**Author's note: Betweener here. I don't want a story that I get from other person idea going to waste, so I give my all for this chapter. Despite I have PLOTS, I still don't know how to direct the PLOTS because what I'm thinking just for major PLOTS, not a minor one… so sorry AquaIsUseless if you find this uninteresting and for reader, please review this fanfic please… See ya**

**Editor's note:I really don't have anything to say, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Reviews Reply:**

**Micknitro06: Thanks!**

**James Birdsong: Thanks again!**

**rio. anggriya12: Here you go, new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contain some LN spoiler, little OOC, etc**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Editor: AquaIsUseless**

**Chapter 2: Encounter Big Boss**

**Part 1**

"Lurk."

I was practicing my skills.

"It seems Mask-sama already has a bunch of Thief skills, but…"

"Farsight."

"It seems he's really been an adventurer class since the start."

Yes, indeed, my class is something called an 'adventurer', a Jack Of All Trades but Master Of None type class.

"Assistant-kunsa… it seems you already have a bunch of skills, are you sure you want to add it?"

Thia examined my card, yeah… I have a wide range of skills and magic, from beginner spells and skills to intermediate spells and skills.

"Hmm, let's try some intermediate magic… fireball."

I let off a spell and there was a fireball, it looked normal sized, but I felt as though my other half would have gotten a smaller one. I put some points to learn it anyway, but I don't know how this spell is already in my wanting to learn list on my card.

Any connection with my other half perhaps?

"As expected, a little bit bigger than a normal mage."

"Eh, this is a little bigger than a mage?"

I thought it was normal sized.

No, please get your minds out of the gutter.

"Either way, since Assistant-kunsa- has this many skill points but also spells and skills being shared with your other half... what do you have in mind?"

I really don't know, I thought about it a little and nothing came to my mind .

"Uh… I don't know... I think my half wants some advanced skills and spells but that's very difficult to learn for me."

"So… what do you want to do now?"

"Oh well, like I said, I will bring justice upon the corrupt nobles, so I need information about nobles with bad reputation, does this guild have that kind of information?"

"In fact, we do Masked-sama."

"Great, now tell me recent news about these baddies."

A lot of people flocked to me, like they were excited about this.

"First of all, Lord Alderp, after his corruption and lies were discovered, he instantly vanished without any trace, we think that he ran to a different country."

Someway, I feel he's in hell right now.

"Second, Cousin of Lord Alderp which might be his accomplice in crime… although I forgot his name.I recently heard that he bought a mysterious item."

Mysterious item?

"Is it magical?"

"We don't know, but I heard he said along the line 'I will be a high ranking noble and rich soon! Muehehehe!' something like that."

"It is kinda scary how you can imitate him, Thia."

Thia blushed unnecessarily.

"Also, there's a rumor about the first daughter of Dustiness, Lady Lalatina… she's making ruckus at Axel's back alleys… saying like 'People in back alleys are usually thugs, right?! Then you all must act like thugs and defile me!' I really don't know why she is doing this."

Is she a masochist? But it has nothing to do with me for now because that might be just her fetish, not really a bad noble but a very bad personality for a person in general unless you're into S&M play.

"Any others?"

Everyone present just shook their heads.

"There are three noble families living in Axel, does Masked-sama want to go there?"

There's no guarantee Alderp is still in Axel, Dustiness rumors also aren't so much my business either, that left Alderp's cousin who's saying something suspicious. At least be a bit discrete.

"Alright, take me there."

"I will accompany you there, Assistant-kun… After all, I'm from there."

"Thanks Thia."

A few days later, we departed from this thieving guild to Axel using carriage rides of cheap goods. Apparently, I and Thia appointed to become their guard escorts… some people stare at me super intently, because I wear a masked thief clothing maybe? Luckily Thia already paint my mask all black.

**Part 2**

"Hm… this carriage is pretty small."

"Of course, because this is a merchant carriage Ass-kun."

…..

"Don't call me that!"

"Waah?! Why?"

"Just listen to what you are saying!"

"What do you mean?!"

"...Anyways, don't call me that."

We're on carriage and when there's monster or bandits attacking carriage, we exterminate them.

I got bored as heck and Thia's stories became lame for me, although it's the Author's fault for making the story too predictable and Stereotypical .

Apparently from time to time, I'm sharing memories with my half and now I'm getting 1/10 of his knowledge… like words that end with –con and otaku dictionaries. I don't completely understand but I kinda feel like I understand? What a strange feeling…

"Farsight."

I just glanced at the high valley and noticed an unnatural dust storm.

What I saw was a bird the size of a normal human, there's a bunch of birds running alongside us far away.

"What did you see, Ass-kun?"

….She doesn't know better.

"Some flock of birds… Do you know what type they are?"

"I can't use 'Farsight' as a thief, remember?"

"Oh, then are there any birds which run really fast?"

"If you ask around here, it's Hawk Kite… their speed and strength are on par with Lizard Runner."

"What's Hawk Kite? And what's Lizard Runner?"

"Hawk Kite might be a flock of birds you saw earlier, and Lizard Runner is a Lizard who runs on two legs instead of four."

"Oh, so what I'm seeing is Hawk Kite… two leg stand? Wouldn't that make Lizard Runner kind of humanoid?"

"No, they look like normal lizards to me… but they're quite dangerous during mating season."

"Seriously, what's Lizard Runner? Some kind of reptile?"

"A Lizard Runner is a Lizard Runner."

"That's sort of an airhead and direct answer."

"Don't call me airhead, Ass-kun."

"Don't call me an ass then, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Oh…." She said as the realization seemed to hit her.

"I am extremely sorry! Please forgive me!" She said while bowing at me.

"Calm down! The other passengers are going to hear!"

"O-ok, I'll call you As-kun from now on."

When I looked out of the window again, I saw the Hawk Kites running back the moment they saw me. Same thing also happen when we encounter bandits.

….

Seriously, is there something wrong with my presence!?

"Wow, they must be scared, The Masked Thief is so scary that someone who looks like him scares away even monsters."

And another adventurer pointed out why they were running, haha, other half-san, what the hell did you do!?

**Part 3**

"Here's your escort payment."

"Thanks."

Thia received an escort payment for us and I just stood near her.

"And Masked Person, I think it's best for you to hide your mask or else you will be held in prison."

"…. I know."

"ARE YOU THE REAL MASKED COUNTERPART OF CHIVALROUS THIEF!?"

"…. I don't know?"

"EEEEK!? Huh?"

"He said he doesn't know, client. You know us, thieves class holder adore him so much."

"Oh, yeah… sorry."

Well, certainly my half isn't so cautious seeing that he made this whole country his enemy. Then why is it so damn hard to capture him? Is it because he's a good person or because he's also half deity like me?

I and Thia booked an affordable room at the Inn after parting with our escort client. Most of my expenses are handled by Thia, just one week more and I'm on my own journey and will be making money on my own.

Well, time to see around the town… I tried to remove my mask but I couldn't, as if it was glued on my face.

"Huh…"

"What's the matter As-kun?"

"I can't remove my mask."

"Hmm, then just use 'Lurk', you have that skill right?"

"Huh, I know… but I can't do a normal job if I still wear this mask."

"Your main job isn't ordinary jobs, As-kun might work in Black Market."

"Is Thia suggesting me that I am a bad person?"

"No, but you can work with cops."

"Then I'll be their target next…"

"… quite ironic if I think about it."

"Yes, indeed."

I and Thia walk around the town with me using 'Lurk' to make myself invisible.

After Thia show me this and that, we arrived at Alderp's cousin mansion early in the evening.

"Are you sure you want to do it yourself, As-kun?"

"I'm Masked Thief, I'm quite confident in my skills. Thia can go home now."

"Okay, be careful my deity. I will be waiting for you back at the Inn."

Thia already left and headed to the Inn we already booked.

"Alright, it's time to sneak up. 'Lurk'"

I walked past the guards after hiding.

I start with searching something strange room per room. Hmm, I feel a presence with my detection skill.

"…. Assistant-kun?"

A voice called me from behind, I got a nostalgic feeling that made me turn around. There was a person in front of me.

She had beautiful short silver hair, a slender body, and a black mask covering her mouth. She was also wearing an outfit that exposed quite a lot of skin.

I was compelled to say something and I blurted out something by accident.

"Yo, Big Boss."

… I have a feeling this person is "The Big Boss".

"It's unbelievable that Assistant-kun helped me without me asking."

"Just got the feeling to do something Big Boss."

Based on voice, my Big Boss is a female like the voice I recall.

"Anyway, Assistant-kun already heard the latest rumor about this noble right?"

"I know, he has something strange."

"Great, I don't need to spill it out again."

We sneaked deeper into the building, Big Boss was using 'Treasure Detection'. After she stole some gold as punishment for this corrupt noble, we arrived in this noble's bedroom where he was sleeping peacefully.

"What do we need to do now?"

"Shhh, quite Assistant-kun… I sense he's embracing what we're searching so far, a divine artifact."

"…"

A divine artifact. From what I heard from Thia, usually the owner is 'Japanese' and are usually powerful weapons meant only for them. However, some divine artifacts whose original owner died while not having descendants circulated in black market and attracted nobles. Not as powerful as when used by the original owner, but sometimes still really dangerous weapons are bought by nobles.

"Ugh, his face is disgusting."

"Agreed."

This noble looks like a fat pig for me, also his drooling is disgusting.

"…. Seriously, we need to get our target from his hand… literally."

Big Boss complained about our situation, this noble held close in his hand our target… Doesn't it look like an ordinary rock?

"Is that a rock?"

"This artifact is indeed a rock, but its power to summon monsters is quite powerful."

"Uh… that sounds dangerous, why would he sleep with it?"

"Nobles are weird like that."

We just stared at this noble's hand and racked our brain on how to snatch it from him.

"If it's just snatch, we just need to use 'Steal' but if it fails, we will wake him up."

"Do you have something in mind, Assistant-kun?"

"Just leave it to me, I advise you to hide, for safety."

"Lurk."x2

Big Boss vanished from my sight, I used my skill too.

I took some wood around the same size as the rock and replaced the rock with it, I had to be really careful though.

"… be careful Assistant-kun."

I heard Big Boss whisper to me nearby when I was halfway done.

"Fwuh…"

We let out a satisfied sigh as I finished exchanging the rock.

Big Boss decided to continue the raid to earn more money.

"Is everything Big Boss stealing going to Eris Church?"

"Hmm? Yes, Why ask? I'm Big Boss of Chivalrous Thieves, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

We used 'Lurk' when sneaking out, I gave Big Boss the item after we left.

"Assistant-kun is quite strange tonight, but you're doing a good job tonight… See you tomorrow!"

"See you..."

I get the feeling she will see my other half tomorrow and not me. Oh well, Thia must be waiting. I'm returning to the Inn.

"I'm back!"

"Eeek! Masked Thief!"

"…. Crap."

I forgot to use Lurk and I frightened every person in the Inn except Thia.

"What are you doing, As-kun?"

"Is he for real!? Is he for real!?"

The Inn is in chaos right now and I'm decapacitated by two people behind me.

"Everyone, he's just a fan of Masked Thief… he's come here with me today."

Thia, you saved my day.

"And let you get the bounty of two hundred million eris? NEVER!?"

"I DIDN'T LIE! HE'S JUST A FAN! A FAN!"

Or not.

**Part 4**

I was eating in the guild with my party mates until Big Boss approached me.

"Hey, Assistant-kun."

"Oh, Big Boss. What is it? You look happy today."

"That raid yesterday was really exciting, you were actually somewhat cool."

"Raid with me?"

"You remember we stole a magic artifact from a noble yesterday, right?"

Eh….

"What? I was in my mansion last night, sleeping."

"Eh… no, you were with me last night, raiding nobles and getting divine artifacts together."

"No, no, I was really sleeping last night… if you don't believe me, ask Megumin, she slept with me yesterday."

"Eh, are you bragging?"

"Forget that, what do you mean by I was with you last night?"

"Eh, were you seriously sleeping last night?"

"I was seriously sleeping last night, don't tell me Big Boss encountered something strange…"

I see Chris face white as a sheet and scared for a second.

"T-then who's the person last night? Assistant-kun's double…"

My double? My double….

"EH!? BIG BOSS ENCOUNTER A DOPPELGANGER WITH MY FACE!?"

My brain came to that conclusion.

"Er… yeah, I encountered Assistant-kun's doppelganger… Hehehe…"

"You didn't sound so convincing!?"

"HOW CAN I KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPEN LAST NIGHT!?"

Why is there a doppelganger of me?!

"Ahaha, but it's good that Assistant-kun's doppelganger just imitated your masked side…"

"… He just imitated the masked me?"

"Er… yeah?"

Then why was I worried? If he's just using a Masked Thief personality, that's quite beneficial for me.

"Huft, that's good news."

"Last night wasn't Assistant-kun right?"

"How many times do I need to confirm it, Big Boss? Last night wasn't me."

But doppelganger… I remember encountering one when my party and Iris went to the neighboring country, Elroad.

"I hope this doppelganger isn't doing anything that will hurt me."

"He probably isn't…..unless?."

"You're scaring me Big Boss."

I can't help but worry about myself when that doppelganger is doing something dangerous.

"… Maybe I will ask Assistant-kun for help from now on."

"That's a good decision, but I don't want to."

"C'mon, help me Assistant-kun."

"Don't wanna, just ask my doppelganger."

"… but that's the thing I'm worrying about."

I don't want to do dangerous work, especially after my party makes trouble for me.

"Kazuma-san, can you lend me a hand?"

Chris tilts her head a bit and places one finger on her cheek, she speaks using her Eris side.

"F-Fine, you win. But don't expect too much from me, Big Boss."

"Thanks! Now I'm relieved that I won't mistake that doppelganger for Assistant-kun again."

So I'm helping her just to make sure she didn't have the wrong person? Do all goddesses have some weakness in certain areas? Is Eris terrible with observation?

Or maybe Chris is different from Eris in some ways.

**Part 5**

"Huft, As-kun…. You made me tired last night…."

"Sorry."

It was already morning, Thia spent the whole day trying to convince others I was not the masked thief

Thia used the fact I don't have any spells that can instantly knock out someones as proof I'm not the Masked thief.

It seems like my other half has learned some unholy skills, and since I'm a deity, I can't learn those skills myself. However, it fulls of loopholes... than what's my half races if he can learn unholy skills?

"So what does As-kun want to do now?"

"Search for my other half, I guess?"

"Hm? You want to combine with him?"

I pondered that question, did I want to combine with him? If I combine with him, I might get memories that I don't have but… what happens if I'm the one getting absorbed by him?

"Thia, what happens if a deity is split into two?"

"Er… sorry, I don't know."

"It's okay."

Today we just lay in the bed and chatted, nothing much happening until I felt an earthquake tremor.

"It seems the Explosion Girl is unleashing her spell already."

"Yeah."

Somehow I'm getting used to that despite in fact first getting experience of it.

I started thinking, what will I do from now on? Continue helping Big Boss or something else…

"So, how was last night going As-kun?"

"I met Big Boss."

"You met Big Boss of your group last night? Damn, I hope to meet her too."

"… Thia?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think I must do for now?"

Thia seem to think a little about it.

"That's your decision, I'm not deity or anything… in fact, you're my deity that is supposed to lead me."

"…. You're right."

Yeah, I'm deity and I will do whatever I want… for now I want to tour this city a little bit longer, also I feel a presence of devil and undead nearby. Just want to greet them if they're good undead and kill if they're bad dudes… where did that thought come from?

Seriously though, we just barely do anything today except eat and lay in the bed… Tomorrow I must patrol the city! Eh, where did that thought come from? My half? Or is it myself who wants to do that? Seriously, what's wrong with me and this body!?

End Of Chapter 2

Next: Chapter 3: ***** *** ****** *********

**Author's note: Betweener here. And I'm kinda disappointed about this chapter, any ideas Editor? You can add your own scene if this chapter didn't satisfied you… For reader, I hope you enjoy this chapter and give review to this! See ya!**

**Editor's note: Hehe, sorry for procrastinating, I had my own fic to write as well so this came out a little late. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Time for reply our reviews!**

**Assassin Reaper: Thanks for compliment and for your questions. Our MC just target one noble here, after that it's full separate stories AU. Well, maybe one more or two but I don't sure because I already had solid MAIN PLOTS. Some of them include Regina in prologue too if you're wondering. We will try making our Kazuma personality as close as LN Kazuma, but remember our MC was actually a mix between Kazuma and OC!Masked Thief and I don't think we will ever see two goddess will interact with our MC(exception on Regina).**

**An Ordinary Guy: Oh my! Now you're just making me want to write that theory right away. I actually never consider our MC personality might affecting Kazuma but... damn, you're making me think Thieving deity affecting Kazuma attitude when wearing mask.**

**See you again!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contain some LN spoiler, little OOC, etc**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Editor: AquaIsUseless**

**Chapter 3: Vanir And Kazuma Encounter**

**Part 1**

I was walking aimlessly in town, using concealment and lurk to blend in with the background since a lot of people go after me when high royal guards and royalty put high bounty on my head. Dead or alive.

Thia on the other hand, goes to the guild to check some quest. Something about thieves is in high demand when it comes to exploring dungeons stuff.

"Why am I going outside if there's a high risk someone is capturing me…"

I mumbled to myself and still used my thief skill. Better to walk in a dark alley though for now.

Ah, I felt better… there's little people here, but I was tired of using my skill for a long run. I wonder why not mage skill sometimes takes a big mana reverse… like bind. Despite my big mana pool, it's quite exhausted or boring if I spend it only on Concealment or Lurk.

"Hup."

I jump to the roof, it's more safe if I run or walk on the roof as people normally don't see above.

"Kyaaa!"

"What is that?"

I ran to the source of sound, it's very deep in a dark alley. I looked downward because I was still on the building roof.

What I saw was, thugs surrounded a woman… eh? I thought this city security was reliable here, as crime that is usually caused by adventurers seems low based on people who visited it. It's Alcarentina which is a city full of crime but because they're Axis Cult, the government of that city lets them do what they want that's not caused destruction or Axis cult themselves.

"C'mon, it will be fast."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Stop right there!"

Eh… seems like white knight person already appeared. He's fighting thugs until every single one of them runs away. I don't care much about their conversation in battle.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome, but just thanks aren't satisfying me. How about we talk in a café near here."

"Y-you, didn't take advantage of me, are you?"

"C-c'mon! After I save you, you must fall in love with me, right?"

"Never! That's never happened anyway! And your face is creepy when saying that!"

"Ugh, okay… we do it the hard way! Hard way!"

I guess this person isn't really a white knight. He's closing distance to the woman in a disgusting way? Uh, what is it called? His movements are kind of harassment to ladies. Why did he start stripping!? Is he want to rape her!?

Ugh, I will do something quickly to save the lady dignity… I guess…

I descended from the roof to the ground… in high speed straight.

"Gack!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

I accidentally kicked this fake white knight in the back, miscalculated landing? I check him for a moment later, he's just fainted from my kick. Good news I didn't kill people.

"M…Ma… Ma-masked t-thief…"

"Ah."

I forgot the woman and she seems scared of me for some reason. Well, because my reputation maybe?

"Shhh, don't tell me to others all right?"

I just enacted one of knowledge from my half that already in my being. Reference of anime or something? It works eventually! She nods so furiously.

"Bye young lady."

"… I made the correct decision to join the Masked Thief Cult…"

SHE'S ACTUALLY MY FOLLOWERS!? But I don't want an awkward atmosphere from her for now. I barely know what she's saying because I look back at her and use lip reading when I'm already far away… huh? Why do I have this skill? Is it from my half? Is he actually a spy to actually have this skill?

**Part 2**

Nevermind previous blunders, I stand in front of a magic item store that radiates devil/undead mana or smell from my deity sense. So what I feel the previous night comes from here. I will visit of course! I went back to the inn to change my clothes.

I decided to wear casual cloth Thia gave me yesterday than my thief outfit, children actually love this mask and there's a person wearing familiar mask with my own in this city. With this, people won't capture me despite how frisking familiar my look compared to masked thief… well, I'm half of masked thief, so it makes sense also not in same time. There's a lot of people look at me but they don't do anything more than that. But children are annoying, say something like can he borrow my mask and other stuff.

Huh, why remind myself about that? Didn't yesterday I resolve to meet the owner of this undead and devil aura? Children and such have nothing to do with it. I stood in front of a magic shop that I sensed was emitting these aura. Without further ado, let's enter it.

Kriiiing

"Welcome to my shop, I'm Wiz the owner of this store. Is there anything I can help with?"

The lady in the counter, which she introduces herself as Wiz.

"I feel undead or devil aura here, did Wiz see any undead, demon, or devil?"

"A… Hahaha… No… I don't see one, customer…"

What a suspicious response.

"…. Ok, I feel bad if I barge in but don't buy anything… Can I look at your shelves?"

"P-Please look at what you wish…"

Her response sounds kind of weird enough, is she hiding something? Oh well, I can visit her tomorrow. Maybe I can get some answers.

"What's this?"

I held a bottle full of suspicious liquid.

"Ah, that's an exploding potion when the lid is opened."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SUICIDE POTION!"

I carefully put it back in place.

"This?"

"Explodes when drinking."

"That?"

"Explodes on impact."

"THAT ALSO!?"

"Explodes when you look at it directly."

"WHY YOUR SHOP HAVE THIS MANY SUICIDE BOMB POTION!?"

"Customer, you just happen to be in Exploding potion shelves. I sell other items too."

Huh, I will look at other things as this shelf contains dangerous liquid.

"… what is this?"

"Oh! That's one of the inventions Kazuma-san made! A fire match! Despite Kazuma-san saying it's not a magic item, it feels like you can cast tinder without mana!"

Wiz shows me how to use a match, I feel like there's a time I constantly see something like this. But where?

However, who's this Kazuma-san anyway? Somehow my half tells me he has memory about this match. Maybe I will buy one of these as I will investigate it later.

"Okay, I will buy this one. How much?"

I ask her.

"Just 3000 Eris per small box."

Huh, that's quite a price for a match… on par with some foods. But here's another world. This may be quite a shock for them if this item suddenly became so cheap despite the function. Why do I know that?

I just gave her some of my earned money from a merchant escort a few days ago.

"Thanks for your patron!"

As I am about to leave, the door opens, revealing a masked person like me but with a different build.

"MOI BACK UNFORTUNATE STOREKEEPER! Hope they didn't waste our mo…"

This guy just stopped talking after seeing me.

"V-Vanir?"

Oh, so he's Vanir? Thanks Wiz.

"HOW THERE'S MASKED THIEF IN OUR SHOP!? VANIR-STYLE RAYS!"

EH!? WHY IS HE ATTACKING ME! DODGE! I DODGE! AUTO-DODGE!

Part 3

"Oh… So it's like that… Vanir, you are a devil."

After I dodge his attack, I feel a devilish aura from him. Very strong aura one.

"Yes, Moi am devil. Why did thy come into our shop? Thy will steal something from us, are you?"

"No, not at all."

"Eh?"

"I just want to talk with the devil and the undead here."

"Muahahaha! Thy know that Moi is willing to charge the police and get that 200 million eris!? Art thou stupid!?"

"I know."

"C-Can you two stop fighting in my shop?"

"Silence storekeeper! This is my chance to get more money!"

"Oh no… you won't…"

Without anything to do, I just attack him. It's for self defense, I justify it.

I went to kick and punch him, but every injury is being restored so quickly after there's a gap in his body.

"Muahaha! Moi body made of dirt! thy never hurt moi in any way! But thanks for falling into moi trap!"

Damn! My hand was stuck in his dirt body.

"Ugh… hiyaaa!"

There was a glow formed in my hand.

"Now thy will… what is this feeling? Did thy cast low level turn undead? Just who art the masked thief? Moi can't read your thoughts."

"Er… hahaha…"

I laugh nervously, is he going to charge me at the police station? Or do something else entirely.

"Maybe Moi can read your mind if Moi possesses thy, also it might make moi can find thy comrade."

"W-wait-"

I voice cut off as this devil wore off his mask, put it in my head and layered my own mask. I feel his body disintegrating to dust in my hand.

"(Why moi still can't enter this mind!?)Of course you can't!(Ah! thy resist moi possession! But it will only hurt thy brain!)But I don't feel any pain!(Eh? It turn out interesting… or rather, why thy easily break moi possession?) Ask that your self! Devil!"

"Er… I don't know who's talking right now."

"((SHUT UP) STOREKEEPER!) WIZ!"

Seriously, why was our talking pattern like this now? It was like double identity disorder!

"Get out of my body Devil!(Never! Until Moi know who thy art!)"

I tried to pull off the mask on my face, but Vanir resisted it. We're fighting for the control of my body.

"You want to know, Devil!?(Yes! Or rather, where are thy comrade!?)"

"Eh, what is this? You Devil once got defeated by this person named Kazuma?(How does thy know!?) I don't know either! Maybe your all-seeing power is being absorbed by me? (GAH!)"

Vanir's mask immediately left my face and conjured itself a sand body.

"Thy turn out to be more dangerous than Moi expected, just who is thy?"

"Masked thief."

"Moi know that part of thy, what's thy race?"

"I don't know? Somewhere between human and deity perhaps?"

"Deity thy say?"

Here it comes again, his dangerous eyes are preparing rays.

Part 4

"Why are you attacking me?!"

"Deities are enemies of devils!"

"But I don't want to attack you!"

I dodged Vanir's attacks multiple times, this magic item shop are shattered. Even walls have broken and burned by either my or Vanir's attacks.

"If thy art deity, that explains the bright light surrounding you!"

"Bright light?"

I stopped to listen to Vanir, still staying on guard for an attack.

"Moi clairvoyance was blocked by bright light when Moi searched thy past! Vanir-style death ray!"

I dodged his attack.

"I was just his half! I'm not fully that deity itself!"

"That's better! Moi just need to search thy half after moi defeats thee! Vanir dolls!"

Ah! Now Vanir is using his doll too! It is quite hard to dodge huge amounts of them!

I heard a doorbell sound, shoot! Someone was entering the shop! Active my stealthy skill!

"Lurk!"

"Vanir! I came with a inve- WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?"

A boy around 16 or 17 entered the shop and was shocked to see the store was in a mess.

"MASKED THIEF INTRUDED OUR SHOP! BRAT!"

"WHAT!? WHERE!?"

"Fwah, why am I piled with my items on top of me?"

"Wiz! Are you ok?"

The boy supported Wiz to stand up.

"I think I'm ok? Thanks, Kazuma-san."

Apparently, when I was dodging some of Vanir's attacks. Some of it was hitting shelves and unfortunately some of them piled up on Wiz who's knocked up from Vanir death-style rays I dodged too. Oh, that boy's name is Kazuma? Pretty normal, a commoner face.

"Damn! Where's that masked thief! Moi will make him pay moi reparation for the shop! Moi still feels thy here."

Wasn't the shop's destruction your own fault though? But it's my chance to escape from the shop. RETREAT! I USED ESCAPE!

"AH! THERE THY ART!"

"Eh! Wait Vanir! I want to ask him some questions!"

"Good, capture him by yourself, moi has to fix moi shop now."

WHY DID I USE ESCAPE?! IT REVEALS MY POSITION WHEN I USE IT!

Part 5

Luckily I managed to escape from Vanir but…

"Huh, huh, huh…. Finally found you, doppelganger."

Kazuma somehow managed to follow me up here.

Wait, did he call me a doppelganger?

"Uh… are you going to capture me?"

"No, because… I have a promise with a member of the silver haired group."

"Good to know."

"But I want to know why you are hiding on my mansion roof?"

"Eh?"

This is his mansion roof? It's no wonder he found me this easily, it's because this place is his own. A commoner faced kid like him has this big mansion. Is it a joke or was he really rich?

"And I have some questions for you."

I wonder what this person wants to ask me.

"Go ahead."

"Why… are you imitating Masked thief from the Silver haired group?"

Ah, maybe he knew the truth that I was not the real Masked Thief he knew?

"I'm not imitating, but I was merely his half."

"What do you mean? Not imitating? His half?"

"Do you know of a Thieving Deity?"

"Nope, not at all. Just know Aqua, Eris, Wolbach, and Regina."

His knowledge on gods is limited, even for a commoner.

"I was his half, like it does with Wolbach."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't need to understand that. If you are interested, just search for the thieving guild and ask them about this particular deity."

"You sound… kind of familiar…and kinda bad."

"Why are you this blunt? You sound familiar too…you also sound bad. By the way, I must go back to the inn. My companion might be waiting for me. Lurk."

"Ah, wait! You said the same thing as me!"

I ignored him, I felt like I gave him too much information. I don't know why I spill so much truth to just a mere commoner?

Nonetheless, time to go back to the inn and tell Thia what to do next. I run as fast as I can to the inn. I already know what to do next. I just suddenly got memories about Wolbach, an Evil Goddess from my half memories. I don't know why when Kazuma said her name I suddenly had that information in me.

A goddess who lives amongst mortals. A deity! Someone like me! I want to meet some of them! And I feel Regina still roaming in this world with mortals! I run to the inn as fast I could to told Thia what I want to do next.

Part 6

I stare at the doppelganger as he runs away, slowly out of my sight.

I still think about what he said. At first, I was cautious around him but I didn't feel he's planning something bad. I just feel, he's like me. In fact, like me I saw him dodge and retreat from Vanir's attacks. That's still a mystery to me too as to why Vanir attacked him. Is he doing something bad?

"So the thief guild really exists?"

I remember one time I had a thought about Chris might have the biggest network in the thief guild and one time Megumin talks about it in manner of question in fact. It really does heh?

But what does he mean by he's merely his half?

I don't really know.

End Of Chapter 3

Next: Chapter 3: ***** ** ** *****

**Author's note: Betweener here. I'm kind of out of ideas this time. Though I still have plots but progression doesn't have much please review and give suggestion about how stories will go! Oh, Also this story might be hiatus for a while. See ya!**

**Editor's note: I was busy, so I didn't have to edit this earlier, that's why it came out so late, sorry. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Reviews reply!**

**Assasin Reaper: The relationship between these two are nothing.**


End file.
